A Year in the Life, Part Two
by Tintinnabula
Summary: The M rated parts of A Year in the Life, omitted from that story. These chapters are intentionally separated from the rest of the story as they are explicit. Chapters labeled as they'd appear in the original story. Lots of detail. You've been warned!
1. In Which There Is a Frank Discussion

Chapter 1 A Frank Conversation (mature)

_Disclaimer: Howl's Moving Castle and the characters portrayed within that book and movie are the sole property of the talented Diana Wynne Jones and Hayao Miyazaki/Studio Ghibli. They are not my property. _

_Please note that this chapter contains content that may be seen as inappropriate for children under age eighteen, including nudity and a discussion of sexuality. I am including it because Sophie and Howl are adults, and sexuality is a key part of human nature, and a facet I think is worth exploring. If you feel this may not be suitable for you, please skip on to the next chapter! You won't be missing much in terms of plot, but you may not learn all there is to know about the couple, particularly Howl's history._

Sophie awoke to the sound of rain and the almost-dawn that occurs on overcast days. She got up to close a window, and returned to the bed, intent on curling up against the soft, luxurious form of her raven angel. There he was, lying on the bed, but he wasn't an angel. He had changed back to human form, Sophie saw, and lay sprawled across the better half of the bed. His blue-black hair covered his face, and his sapphire robe was open to the waist. Sophie couldn't help gazing at his slim, muscled chest and the light scattering of raven hairs that started at his waist and moved up his torso. He was so masculine, Sophie thought, despite his slim frame and his silly affectations. She felt her heart flutter slightly and warmth radiate from her core as she looked at him. How was it that he could make her feel this way? Sophie sat on the bed and turned to consider her fiancé. How could a man this handsome, this perfect, want her as his wife? But he did, she told herself, and smiled. What would happen once they consummated their relationship, Sophie wondered. She had a very poorly-formed idea of marital relations, which had been shaped largely by Fanny's views on the matter. But Sophie's judgment almost never matched her mother's. Perhaps Fanny's negative views of the activities involved in sharing a wedding bed should not be trusted.

Howl stirred slightly, and his robe opened fully to reveal his naked body. Sophie blushed instantly, and turned away. But curiosity got the better of her, as it typically did, and moments later she found herself peering intently at the evidence of her partner's sex. It looked different, Sophie realized, than what she had glimpsed during the green slime episode. It stood up straight from his body, and seemed larger somehow. Was something wrong with him? She longed to touch him, but did not dare. She was certain something would happen if she did, and Fanny's many words about the pain associated with a woman's duty lingered in her mind. It wouldn't hurt to look, though, she told herself, and continued her observations.

Howl stirred then, and half-awakened. He lifted his wing to wrap it around his love, and found that he was unable to move it. He moved his arm instead to pull Sophie close and felt the caress of his silk sleeve and the most definite absence of his love's soft body. He bolted up in bed, confused, and saw Sophie looking at him. Or to be more precise, looking at a very specific part of him. He blinked rapidly as her cheeks flamed and her eyes opened wide.

"Sophie?"

"Howl. I was just coming back to bed. The window was open, your things were going to get soaked, and I thought you must be cold without a blanket to cover you. I was just about to do that… Here." She pulled the coverlet from the floor and quickly draped it over him, avoiding his eyes as she did so.

She was still a terrible liar, Howl laughed to himself. "Well, we'd better get the day started. I'm going to take a bath. Care to join me?" Sophie went white at this comment and jumped away from the bed, sputtering. Howl grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Sophie, that was just a joke. Come here. I won't bite. We really need to talk."

Sophie sat on the edge of the bed.

"Next to me, Sophie. Really, you can trust me. You've lain next to me before and nothing's happened, right?"

"You weren't naked before," Sophie said to herself, but slowly, tentatively she spread out next to him, above the coverlet.

"If I'm reading things correctly, I'd guess that you've gotten a pretty good look at me. A better look than during my temper tantrum, anyway. Do I scare you, Sophie?"

Sophie opened her mouth in shock and glared at the arrogant young wizard, with the beginnings of fury building in her chest. "Your _temper tantrum_? What exactly do you mean? You did that on purpose? To an old woman?" It hardly seemed possible, but she turned redder still, the fire in her cheeks spreading to her ears, her neck and satin smooth décolletage. Howl was stunned again by how beautiful anger made her.

Howl grasped her hand and kissed her palm, an entreaty in his eyes. "But you weren't old, Sophie, and I knew it by then. I knew exactly who you were, and I wanted you to notice me. I was hoping you'd fall in love with me. And," he said sheepishly, "I thought you deserved some embarrassment after ruining my hair."

The earnest expression on his face made his actions seem okay, Sophie thought, although clearly it shouldn't. Did he really think that a look at his naked body would make her fall for him, or that displaying herself to her in that way could be appropriate whatever her age? The strutting, crowing peacock. Absolutely nothing was normal in this relationship. Men and women didn't talk like this—not any that she knew of anyway. They were different species, with different languages, that happened to coexist and interact sporadically. But here Howl was, talking to her honestly, caring about her. Treating her like her thoughts and feelings mattered—like a partner, as though she were his equal.

She could be honest, too. "Yes, Howl," she said with an effort, unable to meet his eyes. "I _was_ looking at you. I was a little surprised by the way you looked—it was… different than before. And… I know that sometime soon we'll be lying together the way a husband lays with a wife and I really don't understand…" Her voice trailed off. This really was too difficult.

Howl leaned into her and kissed her gently on the nose. "Sophie, don't be scared. When it happens, it will be perfect. Trust me."

His words did little to assuage the trepidation Sophie felt, but she forced herself to stay close, to listen and trust. "Sophie, the way I looked during the slime incident and the way I looked just now are both normal for a man. Men become erect—like you just saw—in the morning, and during love-making."

"Love-making?"

"Yes, Sophie, making love. You know what I'm talking about, don't you? It's how two people who love each other express it to each other. It's special and private and intimate and I know that with us, it will be like nothing we've ever experienced." Howl's words were gentle, and it was clear that he was telling the truth as he knew it.

"My mother never said anything about love-making. She only told us about wifely duties and men's needs and…"

Howl sighed, sunk a bit deeper into the pillows and rolled his eyes. He wriggled his arm under her back, pulled her a bit closer and said, "Why don't you start at the beginning? I have a feeling we need to straighten a few things out."

"Well, she said lots of things. Men constantly need to be satisfied, and it's the wife's job to make sure his needs are met so he doesn't go off elsewhere. That they are usually happy if you, uh, meet their needs twice a week and you may be able to get away with just that much. But," she grimaced at this, "if you please them more often, they may buy you things. My mother is so shallow. This is embarrassing, Howl." He looked at her and smiled gently, and she realized he would not mock her for her words. She forged on. "Um, what else? That meeting a husband's needs is messy and unpleasant but usually doesn't last that long, that it sometimes hurts, always a lot the first time, and that can't be avoided and is the price women pay, like having their monthly visitor, for being able to have children. That goods aren't valuable if they are given away freely. Something about milk and a cow—I'd stopped listening by then." Most of these words had come spilling out in rapid succession and Sophie's cheeks were newly aflame by the time she finished this litany.

"Wow, Sophie. You know, just about none of that is true, not really. I can't wait to meet your mother."

"Howl, I'm not stupid. I may only be a girl from Market Chipping, but I know what mating is. I've seen plenty of howling cats in the middle of summer, and it looks unpleasant, even painful, especially to the female cat. Who would want to have her neck bitten?"

Howl closed his eyes, a small crease appearing between his brows as he considered the images Sophie had so vividly painted. He would have grey hair, he worried, by the time he set Sophie straight, it seemed. And that would not be becoming.

"Pardon my asking this, but Sophie, did your parents love each other?"

Sophie blushed at this. "Howl, all parents love each other. I really don't want to think about my parents …mating…" Sophie looked ready to bolt from the room, but stopped herself. This was her future husband, after all, and knowing Howl, they'd have this conversation eventually. Why go through this agony twice? She considered for a moment and spoke more slowly. "Actually, I know that's not true. My father loved my mother deeply, but he wasn't enough for her. Not rich enough, or handsome enough, or accomplished enough. My dad was so kind, so loving, he was a wonderful person—this is a horrible thing to say about my own mother, but I think he deserved better."

"He was a lot like you, wasn't he?"

"Yes. I was definitely daddy's girl. I even look like him." A memory flickered across her face and she smiled.

"I think your mother didn't realize what a jewel she had in him." He turned to Sophie, and lifted her chin so that he was looking into her eyes. "Sophie, darling, if your mother didn't love your father, what could she possibly know about making love? What she described is rutting, mating, breeding. What animals do. It's pleasant enough for the man, but usually not for the woman. Making love is different, Sophie. The point is to make each other happy, not to meet someone's animal needs."

Sophie wriggled a bit to escape Howl's penetrating gaze. "Howl. Did your parents love each other?"

Howl turned Sophie towards him again, and rested his hand on her warm back. It was a struggle to remain calm around her. He closed his eyes for a moment and when they opened, Sophie saw a far-away look she had never seen before.

"Yes, Sophie, they loved each other." Howl's face became angelic as warm memories of his parents' past washed over him. "They died when I was little. My dad died in a war when I was four, and my mother died two years later, of grief. But the time they spent together was beautiful." Howl noticed Sophie's confused look and continued, "I didn't remember much about either of them, but when we built the portal, I discovered I could go back in time, the way that you did, Sophie. I desperately missed my parents, so I decided to look in on their past and I…" He paused. "It was by spending time in their past that I learned what love really is, and how I became able to love you, Sophie."

Howl saw the deep compassion in Sophie's eyes. "Howl, what were they like?"

"Hmm. My mother was a spitfire, a bit like you really. She was a free spirit and ran away from Kingsbury and her family, the Pendragons. You can see," he waved his hand casually to encompass the room, "that she grew up in luxury, but this wasn't important to her. She wanted to marry for love, to pursue art, and that wouldn't be possible to her in the life she was destined to lead. So one day she got up and moved herself to Porthaven to become a weaver. She met my father there. I think I take after him, although I have my mom's eyes. He was a sailor and had been a Porthaven street urchin, like Markl. Obviously he was penniless, and poorly educated, but when he and my mother met, they knew very quickly they were meant for each other. Sailors are free spirits, too, and my mom knew they'd be separated often, but she didn't worry about this. She didn't worry about conventions or what others might think, either. She did what her heart told her to do. She didn't even want to get married, Sophie. She didn't see the point in it. I think she was nine months pregnant with me by the time she agreed to marry. They loved each other completely, Sophie."

"But she died of grief?"

Howl's expression changed to one of sadness mixed with anger. "My father had been released from his duties with the navy, and had begun training as a carpenter, but was called up again. He died soon afterwards. My mother had been livid when he was called up and had begged him to run away with her. She saw no point in the war and in him being cannon fodder. It took months for her to receive the news that he had died. Her family had disinherited her when she had left home and she had no one to turn to. She took to her bed and became… empty. She complained of pain, but the local herbalist and even the wizard from a nearby town could find nothing wrong with her, apart from the sadness. They gave her laudanum to take to numb the pain, and one day, she took too much. They said it was an accident, but it wasn't."

"You saw it? As a _child_?"

"Yes, but I didn't understand it then."

"Howl." Sophie was crying. "I'm so sorry." She covered his face with kisses, and pulled him closer to her. Her lips met his in a tender kiss which she quickly deepened. She kissed the rough, unshaven skin of his face and throat and the smooth skin at his collarbone, and felt him shudder and then tense. Why wasn't he returning her embrace? She pulled away from him. "Howl. What's wrong? Don't you like this?"

The sadness of Howl's memories combined with the frustration of the current situation was too much to take. "Sophie, isn't the answer to that question obvious? Do you know what you do to me? I've been meaning to say this to you, but I've been afraid you would misunderstand. Sophie, I want you in my bed. I want you sleeping in my arms, but also I want _you_—I want so desperately to make love with you. But I know you're not ready." Sophie's eyes filled with tears, as Howl pulled her to him. "Please don't be upset! I'll wait as long as you need—even years, Sophie, if that's what you need. But the thing is, having you so close to me is driving me crazy. I can't sleep when you're next to me. All I can think of is how beautiful you are, how much I want you. I thought transforming into a bird might help, but the problem is, once I fall asleep I always turn back into human form. And Sophie, I can't resist you in human form. Sophie, I don't want to push you into this too soon." Howl looked into Sophie's eyes, and for once he could not tell what she was thinking. "Sophie, do you think I am an animal?"

It took a while for Sophie to answer, as she struggled to understand the range of emotions she was feeling. "No, Howl, I don't think you're an animal. Apart from being a bird, anyway. I feel…desire for you, too, Howl. I think I feel the same way you do. I think I understand," She paused, unable to tell her love how much she wanted him. "Howl, I won't make you wait long. I promise."

"It's going to be lonely without you," Howl said.

Sophie nodded. Why did she feel rejected?

"Well," Howl jumped up, glad to change the subject. "We have a big day ahead of us. What do you think our family will think of our news?"

"That we're not sharing a bed?"

"No! That we're getting married!"


	2. In Which a Love Is Consummated

**A Year In the Life **

**Chapter 15: In Which a Love is Consummated **

_Disclaimer: Howl's Moving Castle and the characters portrayed within that book and movie are the sole property of the talented Diana Wynne Jones and Hayao Miyazaki/Studio Ghibli. They are not my property. _

**Warning! Mature content! **

**_You should not read this if you are offended by explicit descriptions of:_**

**_  
Intercourse_**

_**Oral sex**_

_**Male and female anatomy**_

**_This material is definitely not suitable for those who are under age 18. You have been warned._**

"Howl," she repeated, "would you help me with my dress?" Howl encircled Sophie in his arms and kissed his brand new wife. Her heart was racing, despite her casual, cavalier words. He could feel her pulse pounding through the many layers of clothes she wore. "I love you, Sophie," he said simply, and reached to unfasten the buttons that kept her from him. He grew frustrated as he considered the many layers of clothing separating her from him, and he briefly considered his alternatives. She wouldn't appreciate having her clothes ripped from her, although he could easily mend them after the fact, and if he magically removed them, well, that would be cheating. He wouldn't play parlor games with her. This night, this moment was too special. Besides, Howl, told himself. He doubted Sophie would find such maneuvers proper. She might even faint in fright. Howl slipped the opened bodice from her and unhooked the fastenings of her skirt. It dropped to the ground with a rustle, and Howl wondered at the weight of the many garments she wore. Even in her abundant undergarments it was easy to see how slight she was. How stultifying it must be to wear all of these clothes. Where was his mind right now? A warm vibrant woman in front of him—the woman of his dreams, that is--and he was thinking of the weight of clothing? Howl realized he was just a little anxious. He'd waited so long for her, and here she was, in front of him.

Refocused on his task, Howl moved quickly now, unfastening the busk that ran up the front of her corset and releasing her from the constricting garment. She breathed deeply and Howl admired the curve of her waist and the soft, firm breasts that pushed against her chemise. He kissed her though the thin, fine cloth and felt her respond. His teeth pulled down the chemise and he focused on her breast, felt her nipple rise against his tongue and the exquisite softness of the surrounding flesh. Howl tugged at the ribbon that gathered her petticoat, and this, too, dropped to the floor. He made short work of the rest of her garments, and knelt to kiss her along the lower length of her legs as he removed each sheer tube of silk. He kissed the back of each knee, and noted a slight saltiness along with a ticklishness that made her pull her leg away. She giggled softly, and Howl heard a slight reluctance in the sound. Howl rose and kissed her again, pulling her to him, feeling her nakedness along the length of his body, and wishing he was with her in that state. She was so warm, so soft, the best present he'd ever unwrapped. Howl kissed her gently on her lips, then trailed more kisses down her neck, to outline her ribcage, the curve of her waist, her hips and thighs. At each touch she trembled, shuddered. Between the cool light of the full moon and the warm glow of the firelight, the room was brightly lit, and Howl marveled at the woman who stood before him. "You're magnificent, Sophie." She blushed at this. It began at her cheeks and spread quickly to her neck and breasts. She pulled away from his slightly as he rose to kiss her again. "Sophie, don't ever be embarrassed at how you make me feel. I've never lied to you, and never will. You're a goddess, Sophie."

As Howl removed his jacket, he felt Sophie's hands at his neck, untying the lace which fastened his shirt. Her hands were shaking, so he helped her with this task. She removed the shining cufflinks from his shirt, and pulled the garment over his head. Sophie smiled then, and pulled him toward her, inhaling his scent and gently kissing his neck, his chest. She knelt, quickly removed his boots and socks and then more tentatively unbuttoned the two closures that fastened the fly of his pants. She struggled to pull his breeches and then his drawers over his hips, but soon he stood in front of her, as naked as her, and equally as beautiful. He was engorged, and Sophie was taken aback at first by this, then gingerly reached to touch him. She was surprised at the silken velvet feel of him, and he by her boldness.

"Sophie," Howl said, gathering her up and drawing her to him, caressing her smooth skin, unadorned except for the pendant that fell just above her breasts. Her pulled her toward his bed, which in her practicality she had already readied for this moment. The beautiful lily-embroidered coverlet lay folded at the foot of the bed, and lavender-scented sheets had replaced the crumpled ones Howl had slept on last. Howl smiled at the detail-oriented nature of his wife and at her single-mindedness. It was clear that her mind had been made up long before he'd entered the room.

"Sophie, I need to ask you something first. Doing what we're about to do could make you pregnant, unless we take precautions. How do you feel about that?"

"About becoming pregnant? Howl, I want to have your children." She was unabashed. "But, if we could wait a bit—is that possible?"

"Absolutely." He closed his eyes and waved his hand. His brow furrowed for a moment, and then he said, "Done." With another motion, the room was blanketed in silence. The creaking, wheezing noises of the resting castle could not be heard, nor could the rather loud, regular snoring of Emma in her room below. "Just to give us some privacy." Howl smiled. "The other thing, Sophie, is that it may hurt—just a little, for just a moment. Are you sure you want to do this tonight?"

"I'm ready, Howl. I told you that. And anyway, I'm your wife now. I want to make love with you, even if it hurts. "

Howl wrapped his arms around her and gently lowered her to the mattress. His lips teased hers with small, quick kisses until she grasped his head with her hands, and pressed him closer to her, urging him to kiss her more deeply. Her lips opened slightly, and his tongue darted into the space. This surprised and pleased her, and her tongue met his as they kissed more deeply. His lips moved to her jaw, to her neck and breasts and he traced the tan halo centered on each breast with the lightest touch of his tongue. She responded immediately and he flicked his tongue over her hardened, erect nipples. He tugged gently at each and she moaned slightly. He paused and looked up at her to see her face soft with pleasure. "That doesn't count as biting, does it?" Howl asked mischievously, thinking of her earlier description of the mating practices of cats.

"What?" Sophie asked, confused. "No, Howl, it's lovely. Just lovely." She ran her fingers over his lips, and Howl took his hand in hers. He kissed each finger tip, then her palm, and the place on her wrist where her pulse pounded. Her skin was so soft, she was so exquisite, Howl thought to himself as he touched the flesh of the inside of her upper arm. Sophie sighed as Howl continued his exploration of her body. She was luscious and he found he could not kiss her, caress her enough. His tongue trailed past the curve of her abdomen, and he found she was quite ticklish. He caressed her more firmly to rid her of that sensation, and gently touched the inside of her thighs, separating them slightly as he did so. She shuddered at his touch and opened her legs even more, allowing him to caress the silver curls at the place where they met. He gently kissed and then separated the full lips these curls adorned and felt the soft, silken folds of flesh they protected. She was slick with wetness and it was easy to locate the source of her pleasure. She responded to his touch by growing larger, firmer beneath his fingers, and Howl felt her pulse increase, her breath quicken. A gentle moan escaped her as Howl spread her lips and let his tongue explore her further. Her hips rose involuntarily and Howl placed one hand at the small of her back to support her. He pleasured her relentlessly until it was clear that she was on the verge of losing herself. Then she did, and Howl felt an intense happiness at being able to bring her to this.

"Well?" he asked, lying alongside her and caressing her face as she came back to herself. "Do you feel loved, Sophie?"

Sophie was at a loss for words at first, and only nodded. Finally she was capable of answering. "I never expected it to feel like that. Howl, that was… incredible."

Howl laughed at her openness. "Well, would you like to continue?" She nodded, and he nibbled on her ear, and kissed the nape of her neck. He felt her breathing increase almost immediately as he began to touch her again, and felt her gasp yet again as he appreciated her breasts. As he stroked her rhythmically, he felt her tensing and relaxing; it was clear by her movements that she was climbing to a crescendo; Howl took the opportunity to enter her just slightly. She gasped, and Howl looked at her with concern.

"It's okay," Sophie said. "It didn't hurt. You just surprised me. Actually, it felt quite nice." A shy smile played on her lips.

Howl continued his ministrations and Sophie responded as though they had done this many times before. She really was a natural, Howl thought. This was everything he had hoped for. He felt her breathing change again, growing more ragged as she approached climax. She kissed him with abandon, exploring his mouth, then pulling his tongue into hers, moving her lips to his unshaven cheek and neck, grazing her teeth over his collarbone and shoulder. As wave after wave of pleasure began to wash over her, Howl quickly moved his hips toward her, and entered her fully. A muffled cry escaped Sophie as she felt pain intertwine with the joy he gave her and Howl was surprised to feel a sudden, sharp unpleasant sensation. She had bitten down on his shoulder, unaware of her actions. Howl gently removed her mouth from his flesh and kissed her, all the while urging her on with his body. It was clear she was no longer hurting. She moaned his name and told him over and over, in short, breathless phrases, how much she loved him. Howl rode the waves of her passion and wondered at the way she'd unabashedly responded to him. Finally, the tide ebbed and Sophie looked at him with love and surprise in her eyes, and a sated smile on her lips. Howl rolled next to her and winced slightly. Sophie looked at him curiously. Then her eyes opened in shock as she saw what she had done to him. She colored and stammered an apology.

Howl laughed. "I thought we'd agreed on no biting, wife." She reddened further, and Howl continued, "You're quite the tigress, darling. I wonder if your familiar is a cat. Mmmm. Cat and bird, probably not the best combination."

She began to giggle. "I'm so sorry, Howl."

"Don't apologize, Sophie. Really, it was a little more fair this way, wasn't it? I'll be right back."

She gazed appreciatively at his naked body as he walked to the bathroom adjoining the bedchamber. She would have averted her eyes only moments before, but now she felt different. He was beautiful, he was hers, and she wanted to see him. She heard water running, and the sound of his toothbrush, then slamming noises as he opened and shut cabinets, obviously looking for something. Well, she'd definitely have something to clean up tomorrow. She was sure he'd leave the room in chaos.

He quickly returned with a salve he rubbed into his shoulder, and continued the conversation as though he had not left. "My wife bit me on our wedding night," he said theatrically. "Sad but true." As he continued to rub, Sophie saw the blood she'd drawn disappear, the flesh knit itself together, "See? It's nothing that couldn't be fixed."

"You are such a show-off, Howl Jenkins," Sophie said drily. She considered his actions for a moment. "Howl," she said slowly, "if you can heal yourself like that, can you do that for me, too?"

He nodded as he lay on his back, stretching his shoulder. "A small cut like that? Child's play, really." His arrogance was astounding sometimes.

"Well, if that's true, why did you let me feel the pain I just felt?"

Howl turned to her suddenly. She was crying and… angry? Why? He suddenly realized and drew her to him, kissing her gently, wiping away her tears. "Sophie, it's important that what's between us is _real_. No magic tricks, no "great and powerful wizard," just you and I as equals. If I'd wanted to—and I didn't want to, Sophie—I could have seduced you with a spell a long time ago. But that wouldn't have been fair. And it wouldn't be fair to use magic on you tonight. Making sure you don't get pregnant, keeping the house quiet, that's one things. But you're not my plaything, darling. You're my partner, my wife. My equal. What we're doing needs to come from us equally. Do you understand?"

She nodded, understanding now, and became ashamed of her tears. "I didn't mean to ruin this, Howl."

"How could you ruin things by sharing your thoughts with me? Sophie, you really have to trust me more than that. I'm not afraid to know what you really think. It only makes me love you more, darling."

"So, what's next?"

Howl laughed. "Well, we can certainly continue if you feel up to it."

She nodded. "I'd like that. I feel like this has been a little one-sided so far."

"That's not true at all, Sophie," Howl responded, but Sophie had already moved down his body, straddling his legs.

He grew erect immediately at gentle touch of her fingers, as she stroked the length of him, exploring the details of his anatomy. His skin of his shaft was silken smooth, and velvety soft at its end, and Sophie felt him tremble as her fingers focused there. She leaned over him, taking him in her mouth, and Howl gasped at her boldness, and at the exquisite pleasure she gave him. Her tongue flickered over him and she focused first on what was clearly his most sensitive part, then took him further into herself. She continued these caresses for a while, establishing a slow rhythm, until Howl stopped her.

"Don't move, Sophie. I don't want this to end just yet, and one more movement and it will." Sophie complied, allowing Howl to collect himself and come back from the brink to which she'd driven him.

"Would you like to try something else?"

Sophie nodded, and Howl asked her to straddle him as before. He helped her mount him, and she gasped with pleasure at the intense sensations this produced. She moved until she was filled with him. Howl placed his hands on her hips and showed her how to rise and fall against him. She moved slowly at first along the length of him, until she reached his most sensitive part, then encompassed him again. Howl grasped her hands, allowing her full control over his body. She did not disappoint him, and seemed to revel in the power she had over him. Again he felt himself slipping away, but not before he noticed that she seemed to be drifting as well. He reached out to caress her, so that she could share in these feelings, and was surprised to feel how wet and aroused she was by the intimacy they shared. She climaxed violently, again and again and he accompanied her this time, losing himself in the physical and emotional feelings she elicited. "Sophie," he groaned over and over, pulling her closer to him. Slowly he became aware of her resting against him, looking at him with love and devotion in her eyes.

"I love you, darling."

"Yes, but do you feel loved, Howl?"

"Gods, Sophie, yes. Yes! You're incredible, darling." He kissed her again, more gently and slowly now, then touched her face with his hand. How on earth was he born this lucky?

They lay in each other's arms and contentedly caressed each other. Finally, Howl broke the silence.

"Sophie, how did you know how to do that?"

Sophie blushed and told Howl of the book she'd examined. She didn't know its title, as it was written in some foreign alphabet, but she described it accurately enough.

"The _Kama Sutra_?" Howl exclaimed. "Oh, Sophie!" He laughed with abandon, unable to control his mirth.

"What's so funny, Howl? Are you mocking me?"

"No, Sophie, no." Howl was lost in another gale of laughter. "No." He took a deep breath. "It's just that… that was the book I read to find out about lovemaking. I think my uncle bought it specifically for me, though he never said a word about it, or asked about it when it disappeared from the library. I studied every picture—spent hours and hours memorizing it. But honestly, I never had the chance to practice most of what I saw. There were more chaperones in my life than you might have guessed."

Howl pulled Sophie to him and kissed her. "What you did to me before—both things—I've never experienced before. You are quite the lover, Sophie Jenkins. You _are_ a natural, darling."

They lay in each other's arms for hours, unable to sleep, content in each other's company. They kissed, slowly, softly and as Sophie's eyes finally began to close, Howl wondered at the fortune that had brought them together. He'd loved her before tonight, but somehow, he loved her still more now. Every day she was new to him. Every day he learned something else that made him love her even more.

He'd waited so long for this night—the time when they'd fully commit themselves to each other. "Making love." The words had seemed silly when he'd first heard them. How can you create love? Didn't it already exist? But he understood those words, now, and realized this had been the first time for him, as well as Sophie. They'd created something together. Not anything physical, but it was tangible none the less. They had been one for a while, and that union had been perfect. Not just physically, but emotionally, spiritually. Howl felt blessed to have found his love and promised himself that he would make her happy, always.


End file.
